


Red Roses

by MasochisticHero



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Eloping, F/M, Love Confessions, Requited Love, Serious, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: At the tenth anniversary of Charlotte's release from the curse, she finally decides to get over her confession once and for all.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	1. The Blooming Flower: A Prologue

Charlotte detested the way her parents thought of her. From being a cursed child, to being a stubborn magic knight, to being a defiant child they couldn't marry off. Such a disappointment to the Roselei family, they said whenever they thought she couldn't hear. But Charlotte knew. In front of her, they fawned over her talents and beauty, but behind her back, they turned their head and whispered about how she would bring shame to House Roselei. From her parents to the servants, they all thought the same.

It was her 28th birthday, and again, her parents threw her a birthday ball in the hopes that she finally get a husband. They knew she hated all men, but they didn't know that her heart had already been bound to someone else.

Not that they would approve of her choice as well.

"By the end of this ball, you will make a speech and declare which suitor you are accepting," her father had warned. "Or we will personally pick a fiance for you."

In her mind, she considered not going, excusing herself by claiming feign to doing a mission for the kingdom. But alas, her parents had gone to the now younger Wizard King, who made sure to invite many magic knights into her soiree.

"But of course," the Julius said with glee. "It's the tenth anniversary of your freedom from the curse."

She wondered if he invited his protege, the love of her life. Yami usually passed on things like this, but she prayed to the gods that he at least come tonight. Ten years ago, he released her from this horrible curse, but in turn, he captured her heart.

Her entire squad was coming anyway, so there was no way around it. They all knew her the secret she had locked away in her heart, and they supported her like the sisterhood they were. "Don't worry sis!" Sol had said rather passionately, "If another man other than the Black Bulls captain comes to you, we'd take care of them!"

Charlotte dutifully entertained some men, who talked to her as if she didn't know how to think for herself. With Charlotte's signal, Sol and the rest of her squad chased if these petty men. The act earned a look of displeasure from her parents, but they knew that their daughter chose to be in an all-girls magic squad, so they have no choice but to accept her visitors.

"Who invited that scoundrel?" she heard her mother scoff.

She turned her head to see the only man in the room who can make her heart stop. He was out in the gardens, musing by himself and smoking his cigarettes.

When she told her squad that she would confess to Yami, they supported her and cheered for her. It was a promise that she would see this through no matter what. Besides, it's been ten years. Either she gets rejected, let go and move on or it would be another decade of wishful fantasies.

"Excuse me, I need some air," Charlotte stated as she moved to stand up.

Her father sneered. "Don't you dare talk to that scoundrel of a foreigner, dear daughter."

She closed her eyes to calm herself. She hated how everyone talks about him like that, even if she herself would unintentionally insult him like that. He didn't deserve all the insults thrown at him. She decided to not respond to the hateful remark directed at him. She decided to tell Yami her truth. Ans she will tell this truth to the world as well.

She ignored her beating heart as she went for the gardens. She didn't need to call him because the moment she arrived, he turned. "Happy birthday, prickly queen," he greeted. She could see that he was tired of the forced festivities and that he wanted to go home. "Cool party."

She just stood there, frozen on the spot. All her determination a while ago wilted, as the mere sight of Yami in front of her threatened her with rejection.

Time was passing too much. Charlotte opened her mouth in an attempt to speak. She was sure he can see the hesitation and conflict in her eyes. But instead, she started running past him, deeper into her gardens. It was no use, she thought. She should just bottle all of her feelings and hide them in her heart forever. After a few minutes of running, she crouched and hugged her feet. "Stupid Charlotte, can't even say anything," she grumbled with a frown, as tiny tears formed her eyes.

She hated this whole scenario. Being forced to marry whoever, being forced to stop being a magic knight, not being truthful to Yami, her parents not approving her life choices.

She heard footsteps approaching, but she didn't lift her head up to see. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I thought I told you to tell your companions if you have some sort of burden?"

She hugged herself tighter. It was Yami. Why was he here? He should have left her to her misery.

He took a seat on the ground behind her. Yami puffed up some smoke, staring into the moon as he casually stated, "Also, didn't I tell you to be a little nicer so you'll end up with someone?"

It took a while before Charlotte lifted her head from her knees. "My parents expect me to accept any suitor by tomorrow," she found herself saying. If anything, she wanted to be nicer to him. At the least, she could start by talking to him like she would to a friend, rather than berating him for his mere existence. After that statement, she found herself relaxing a bit, extending her legs to the grass and wiping her tears away. "But they won't understand."

"Oh, well, sorry for constantly telling you to be nice so that you get a nice partner. Didn't know that you wanted to be single," he joked. He sighed when Charlotte didn't even react. "Jeez, lighten up, I'm just messing with you."

"I don't want to be single forever. I want to be with you."

Those words easily left Charlotte's lips, she wondered why she had never said it before. Perhaps the elf inhibiting her body a few months ago unlocked this newfound courage within her.

Charlotte looked directly into Yami's eyes. She wasn't surprised how his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Since when?" His tone was quiet. Charlotte wanted to cry. Her feelings wouldn't be returned. She can feel it. But she held her gaze.

"Since ten years ago."

The shock was evident in his face as he tried to understand the situation. "Since I saved you, eh?" Yami smiled and chuckled a bit, breaking their eye contact and resuming to look at the moon. "Sounds about right."

The silence broke Charlotte's heart into many tiny pieces.

"That's a long time to hide a secret. Let me tell you one of mine." He inhaled another breath of smoke, before puffing it out. "I've known that you had this weird feeling towards me for about then years. I did assume that you liked me a bit, but deep inside, I knew it. Maybe I just denied it. Too out of character for the personality you were projecting, yeah?"

Charlotte's head snapped to his direction. Before she was able to say anything, he continued.

"I've been waiting for you to confirm me your feelings. Just wasn't expecting it today. I mean, you always messed it up. And I think I haven't been helping you with all the teasing and reverse psychology I've been throwing at ya. You picked a nice day to be honest," he prattled.

"I don't understand." Charlotte's eyes were knitted. If he had known, what was the point of making her suffer about it?

"Basically, I don't want to make a move on you until I was sure."

"I still don't understand."

"Are you really making me do it now?"

"I need you to elaborate. What do you mean you've known all these years? What move didn't you want to-"

Shock coursed through Charlotte's spine as she felt his ash trodden lips gently press against hers. Slowly, Charlotte closed her eyes. She returned his kiss, allowing him lean in closer and push her to the grass. She felt him cup her cheeks, guiding her to an angle that allowed them to deepen their kiss. His gentleness was slowly replaced with needy intensity, as if he was trying to get back the ten years they wasted playing cat and mouse. Charlotte found her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, inviting him further as she opened her mouth to allow him to course his tongue against hers.

Then suddenly, Charlotte's grimoire glowed and slammed open, shocking the both of them. Yami pulled away as red rose petals started to fall from the sky , while new magic started to inscribe itself into her pages. Charlotte sat up and started reading the new spell.

"I figured as much. Charla's roses were big and red. I just didn't bother to tell you about it."

"Charla? Was that the name of the elf who inhabited me?" she could feel a tinge of jealousy. She huffed.

"There's the tsundere I know and love."

Love?

He just said it like it was nothing. The way he casually stated it pulled Charlotte's heartstrings.

"I always thought that your roses stayed blue because of the after effects of the curse. I guess you just totally broke it completely by yourself. Good for you."

She continued to read her spell. And it did confirm the total removal of her childhood curse.

"So when I confessed and accepted your feelings for me…" she muttered.

"But you broke my curse when you saved me. The vines stopped the moment I fell for you! There was more to the curse that I didn't know then."

It was Yami's turn to be genuinely surprised. "I didn't know that I stopped those stupid vines of yours because you fell in love with me. The conditions of your curse is bat shit crazy."

The way he kept using the word love was making Charlotte's heart leap. He should stop using it so casually.

"What's the plan now?" he asked seriously. Charlotte looked back at the mansion. She had a responsibility. Her parents would be devastated. The House Roselei would fall from its grace.

"Do you want to get married?"

A strong blush overtook Charlotte's face at his suggestion. "What? Right now?"

Yami stood up, stretching his back. "I know this church in the town near the boonies. The priest won't recognize us so he won't make a fuss."

"Wait! You're not kidding? Charlotte gasped.

He never looked more serious in his life. He extended a hand to help Charlotte up. The moon brightly shined around them, as if telling her the right thing to do.

Without hesitation, she took his hand. Might as well get married because she's expected to pick a fiance after the party. What better way to announce her chosen one other than eloping with him?


	2. The Captains' Meeting: A Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since Charlotte's disappearance, and the captains think that there is a threat that kidnapped her.

It's been one week. One week since Charlotte Roselei's 28th birthday celebration.

It's been a week since she'd gone missing.

The entire Blue Rose squad was questioned, but since they had all been at the party, there weren't much information that could be extracted from them. Other magic knights were asked, but even they do not know anything. Young Julius called for an emergency meeting, requiring all captains to be present.

"Where's Yami?" he asked when he arrived. "I thought I specifically asked everyone to come?" he said with exasperation. His protégé would usually skip meetings, but he did state the urgency in his message.

Nozel turned his chin up. "Of course a scoundrel like that man wouldn't heed your call. He may be a magic knight captain, but his actions are still that of a degenerate."

"Keke, I should slice him up when he arrives," Jack mused.

Julius cleared his throat, glancing at the two empty adjacent seats. "Anyway, the Roselei House had put on a search request for Charlotte. Covertly, if I may add. I don't want unnecessary panic from the people. I want to give this mission top priority since she's a captain, and her disappearance might mean great danger."

Dorothy, who had been surprisingly awake since the elf invasion, cocked her head. "Well, why don't you ask Yami. I saw Charlotte go up to him that night, didn't think she had it in her," she said with a bright smile.

The whole table looked at her. "What, you knew that and didn't say anything for a week?" Julius asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured I'd keep it a secret since she's a very private person, but I guess if it's an emergency, I should tell you."

Fuegoleon nodded. "I admire how you keep your comrade's secrets safe."

"Still, this doesn't solve anything, since the foreigner isn't here," Nozel stated.

Rill's eyes shined. "Me, me, me! I want to visit the Black Bulls base! I haven't seen it yet!" He waved his hand in the air excitedly, even if there was no one else volunteering.

Julius smiled. "Okay then. Rill and William, visit the Black Bulls base and ask Yami for information. The rest of you, keep your eyes and ears peeled open."

Rill jumped in excitement for being paired with the Golden Dawn's captain. "Make it quick and covert," he instructed specifically to Rill.

On the way to the Golden Dawn base, Rill hummed when he saw the castle they resided in. "I wonder what kind of base the Black Bulls have. Is it as big as yours, William-san?"

William, who had been more relaxed since the invasion, smiled. "No, theirs is a bit more magical. From what I know, the base itself is a product of magic. Langris, are you here?" William called as he entered the grand chamber.

Langris was fast to come at William's behest. The whole elf debacle had humbled him, and he was actually happy that he was still being relied on. "You called, captain?"

"Can you open a portal to the Black Bulls Base?"

Immediately, Langris' face contorted to that of sheer disgust. "Do I look like my older brother?"

The smile on William's face was unnerving.

"Please?"

Even with his respect for his captain, Langris couldn't help but roll his eyes as he opened a portal, Finral style.

"Thank you," William said. He didn't need to tell Langris why they needed to go fast and unseen. Especially since Langris was a very bad gossip.

Rill followed William into the portal. "Interesting, I think I should get a spatial magic wizard too. Looks convenient." Langris' eyes rolled to the back of his head. These days, he was becoming less and less of a vice captain and more of a portal for the other members.

Rill couldn't help but be wowed at the sight of the Black Bulls Base. It was like multiple houses stacked on one another. "The architecture is very interesting!"

William proceeded to knock at the door. Seconds later, it was opened by a pale man with black makeup. He started to mutter. William and Rill just looked at each other, because they both can't understand his mumblings.

"Er, we're here to see Yami-san?" Rill started.

The man continued to mumble. He opened the door more and motioned for them to go in. "Thanks, I guess?" Rill said, following William inside. They sat on one of the many couches.

The base was quiet. That was to be expected since Asta was exiled, and most of the members were sent to different kingdoms for recon and support.

The pale man continued to stare at them.

"Whooooooo issssss heeeeereeeee, Goooooorrrrdooooooon?" they heard a man speak, a new figure emerged from the hallway. This one had long white hair draped in a spiky trail.

The pale man mumbled at him.

"III seeeeeeeeee. Thhhiiiiiissssss issssss Goooooorrrrrdooooon, aaaaandddd IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII aaaaaaaaaammmmmm Heeennnnnryyyyyyyy. Uuuuuuuuunnnnnfffffooooooorrrtunnnnnnattelyyyyyyy, theeeeee Caaaaaappppppppppttttttaaiin hhhaaaasn'ttttttttttt beeeeeeeeeeeeen bbbbbbbbaaaaccckk aaaaaaaaattt thhhhhhhheeeeeee bbbbbbaaaaaaasseeee ffffoooorrr aaaaaaa wwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeekkkk."

William dutifully nodded while Rill's face twisted. 'What was wrong with how these Black Bulls members talked?! And how is William-san taking this seriously! How can Yami-san talk with these creepy people?!'

"I see. So Yami has been missing as well. We were too focused on Charlotte that we didn't realize that two magic knights captains were abducted…" William said in a low voice to Rill.

"Thank you for your assistance. If you can kindly report to the wizard king once Yami returns, we'd be very grateful."

The pale man, Gordon, nodded and ushered them out. Rill's eyes was filled with determination. "I need to be a better captain. I need to get on your level and Yami-san's level!" Rill was talking about how patient William was, talking to both Gordon and Henry. William didn't really know what was hyping the younger captain, so he simply nodded. 'Youths these days are energetic,' he thought.

They returned to the capital with the bad news of another captain's disappearance.

All the other captains remained quiet at this grave information.

"We may be dealing with a difficult foe here, to be able to abduct two captains at once…" Julius closed his eyes, considering what course of action he should take, before Marx burst through the door uncharacteristically.

"Master Julius!" he half-shouted, with his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he couldn't comprehend something. He slammed a piece of paper on the table. All the other captains leaned in to look. "This just appeared in the archives!"

A collection of gasps ensued.

It was a legal, magical, soul binding marriage certificate for one Yami Sukehiro and one Charlotte Roselei - Sukehiro.

Mereleona snorted. "About time they got hitched."

"Um, I thought Fuegoleon-san was the Crimson Lion's captain…" Rill began, shrinking under the royal lioness' gaze before totally clamming up, sweatbeads running down his face. Fuegoleon just laughed nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for Chapter 1 within the week!
> 
> Also, join the Black Clover Discord! It's fun there. ♥  
> https://discord.gg/7QzSXC9

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter story about true love, class divide, and social acceptance. Charlotte and Yami may love each other, but how will the people around them react to this pure relationship? Tags will be edited as the story progresses.


End file.
